Mr Poe (Mr Poe and Yogul)(All Forms)
Mr. Poe's Theme Song WHOS DA SRONGEST DORBEE IN THE WORLD WHOS LOVED BY EVERY BOY AND GIRL AND YAK ITS MR. POE UND YOGEL WHO MAKES HIS LIVING FIGHTING CRIME AND CARRIES BAGS OF FLAPJACKS ON HIS BACK ITS MR POE UND YOGEL HE'S VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY NICE ITS MR POE UND YOGEL Note: this is massively downplayed and lowballed. If we ever see its profile downplayed 0.000000000(Repeated Forcal times)000001% less than this, you would explode and be erased from existence. The term "Powers and stats" is degeneracy which cannot fulfill the awesomeness of Mr. Poe Tier: "Tiers? No one speaks of such degenerate nonsense!" '-Translated infinity eternities ago from the ancient parchments of Mr. Poe and Yogul chapter 731B8 verse 4,500,929' Also, if that is considered below memetic, then I'll make Mr. Poe Transfinitely Memetic++++++++++++++++++(plus signs repeated transfinity times) times transfinity to the power of transfinity. Origin: Created by Dorbyaweh but has ascended to becoming even stronger than the greatest Dorbyaweh Gender: Dorbee Age: Do the math - infinity ^ infinity to the factorial infinity times with each yocto-unit counting as a (Grahams Number) eternities Classification: Superhero, TV star, Dorbee Ascendant Power: Can pull anything out of his butthole. That's right. Anything. He can pull out anything in size ranging from the size of a planck length (in all dimensions) divided by a googolplex to anything infinity times bigger than infinity omniverses clumped together. Whatever it is, you name it. He'll pull it out of his crack. Other Powers: He still has kept them a secret, for only Yogul knows the rest of his powers. Attack Potency: Stronger than anything. Just give up. There's nothing that can endure the AP of Mr. Poe. Speed: So fast, he can manipulate the 5th, 10th, 15th, 20th, 25th, and all the rest of those dimensions, just by moving. Lifting Strength: Has no limit. Nuff said. Striking Strength: "By thy power of the blessed dorbee race, Mr. Poe shalt be granted striking strength that hath defeated anything both existent and non-existent." '-Translated infinity eternities ago from the ancient parchments of Dorbyaweh's Blessings. This blessing was the 100th.' Durability: Makes Nokia phones look like it has a durability of negative transfinity. (yottagrams) Stamina: Better than whatever character you have in your head whilst you think "My character can beat Mr. Poe" like a complete moron. Range: We're beyond range, son. Don't you see that? More importantly, don't you breathe that? If you don't, you are already shindeiru. Standard Equipment: Dorbees don't need equipment to show that they're far superior to every existing race out there. They've already brutalized everything in existence, non-existence, partial-existence, anywere and everywhere in between. You can't escape brutalization. Intelligence: "Omniscient" beings (like yxz or sigma or something) have an IQ of negative transfinity compared to the dumbest dorbee ever formed. Compare this to Mr. Poe, the smartest dorbee ever. Weaknesses: "Ain't nobody got time for that" (referring to weaknesses, obviously dude) '-Translated by Delta when he was reading the Dorbee Scriptures on his porch' Victories that Mr. Poe beat so hard, they were erased from all matters of existence so he had to put them back in their place -Yxz (all forms) -Sigma (all forms) -Flan-chan (all forms) -Dorbyaweh (all forms) -Speedwagon (all forms) -This Website (all forms) -The Final Pam (all forms) -Jake Paul (all forms) -The Entire Internet (all forms) -Stanley S. Squarepants (all forms) -The one above the one above the one above... (Repeated number times) all (all forms) -All Dragon Ball characters (all forms, including exaggerated, wanked, and everything else) -Everything at Memetic tier and below (all forms, kids) -Everything that has a "+" in their tier rating (all. forms.) -Everything meme-related (in all forms cuz Mr. Poe has ascended beyond the concept of "memes") -You (in all forms as well) -Everything that has ever crossed you or your mind/conscience through your full lifespan that isn't Mr. Poe (ALL FORMS) -every character in the internet, movies, series, t.v. shows, games, and everything else ''-LITERALLY ANYTHING IN ANY FORM, STATUS, OR VARIATION THAT EXISTS, DOES NOT EXIST, PARTIALLY EXISTS, AND IS ANYWHERE, I REPEAT, ANYWHERE BETWEEN THOSE CONDITIONS. YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE POWER OF MR. POE'' Fun fact: Mr. Poe is also beyond the concept of the concept of the concept of (Repeated transfinity times) losing, my friend. Mr. Poe is also beyond the concept of comparison, so don't go comparing him to whatever character you think can beat him. Category:DORBEES Category:MR POE Category:IT'S MR POE Category:UND YOGUL Category:UND YOGEL Category:MR.POE Category:SRONGEST IN THE WORL Category:WAY SRONGER THAN YOUR CHARACTER Category:SRONGER THAN EVERYTHING STATED ON THE PAGE COMBINED Category:WAY ABOVE DEGENERATE FORMS OF DESCRIPTION USED BY HUMANS Category:VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY NICE Category:YOGEL Category:YOGUL Category:MAKES HIS LIVING FIGHTING CRIME Category:ABOVE ALL COMPARISON Category:CARRIES BAGS O FLAPJACKS ON HIS BACK Category:IT'S MR POE UND YOGUL Category:BEYOND COMPARISON TRANSFINITELY Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:YEAH THATS RIGHT Category:MOST POWERFUL CHARACTER FTW Category:DORBEES IS THE BEST SHOW EVER Category:WHOS DA SRONGEST DORBEE IN THE WORLD Category:WHOS LOVED BY EVERY BOY AND GIRL Category:AND YAK Category:IT'S MR POE UND YOGEL Category:GLORY TO MR POE Category:YOU WILL NOT STOP POE Category:POE IS THE PINNACLE OF DORBEES